1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system interconnecting a plurality of electronic devices, an electronic device management apparatus, a terminal, and a server and, in particular, a method and apparatus for restricting access to the devices based on user profile.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various electronic devices have recently been developed. Such electronic devices include electric appliances for home use and electric instruments for office and factory use.
For example, electronic devices can include lighting devices such as florescent lamps and incandescent lamps, temperature control devices such as air conditioners and heaters, and other appliances such as laundry machines, TeleVisions (TVs), computers, electric fans, and refrigerators.
With electric communication technology advancing, it has become possible to control the electronic devices remotely through a network.
The electronic devices are connected to the device management apparatus through wired or wireless links to form a network, and the device management apparatus is connected to a terminal through a wired or wireless link. The user can input a command to the terminal for powering on and off and executing various functions of the electronic devices remotely. That is, the user controls the electronic devices remotely by means of the terminal. Most of the electronic devices including TVs, refrigerators, laundry machines, microwave oven, vacuum cleaner, and the like is controlled remotely in this way.
Such a system of interconnecting the electronic devices to a network in order to manage them is a “home network system”. A home network system is implemented with a home gateway or a home server to which the electronic devices (e.g. TVs, laundry machines, microwave ovens, gas ovens, audios, air conditioners, boilers, and the like), lighting lamps, gas valves, and doors such that the user controls the electronic devices by using a terminal (e.g., remote controller).
Recently developed application devices support sharing data for providing the home network service and/or communication-broadcast convergence service.
Digital Living Network Alliance (DLNA) is one of the most widely adopted digital content sharing protocol work group as an descendant of Digital Home Working Group (DHWG) which was established in June 2003 as an official cooperation organization for home network commercialization.
DLNA aims to implement a vision of an interoperable network with the development of a platform compatible with the protocols that are already standardized. DLNA promotes the introduction of company guidelines based on Universal Plug and Play (UPnP) that is widely adopted by electric appliances, Personal Computers (PCs), and radio communication apparatus manufacturers.
UPnP is a technology that eliminates the complexity of adding devices to a network and allows a device to discover another device connected to the network.
The currently-issued DLNA guideline aims to provide the design principle of supporting sharing of content among electric appliances including PCs and radio communication devices manufactured by different manufacturers and for different purposes. The products designed according to the guideline can share the content such as music, pictures and videos through the home network.
In order to facilitate the sharing of content among indoor devices interconnected through a DLNA-based home network, a home network data sharing system must control the service provision considering the device characteristics and communication environment and support interworking with various servers connected through communication networks to improve the service quality.
In such a home network environment, the electronic devices connected to the device management apparatus through the network are used by different users. These electronic devices are accessed by any of users without restriction.
Accordingly, if a child accesses an electronic device requiring the exercise of caution (such as a microwave oven and gas oven) without adult supervision, it may cause a dangerous situation such as gas leakage and fire.
In order to protect children from certain electric devices, it is necessary to restrict access to such electric devices.
Also, improper use of such electronic devices may cause these devices to break down.
There is therefore a need of a method for restricting the use of electronic devices.